Sagume Kishin
Summary Sagume Kishin (稀神サグメ Kishin Sagume) is a reclusive, high-ranking official on the Moon. Due to her power to reverse any situation by merely speaking of it, she is similar to an Amanojaku, but instead of acting contrarily, the world acts contrarily in response to her words. While she can be tentatively classified as a Divine Spirit, but her true nature is not that of a God. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Sagume Kishin Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Lunarian, Goddess, Amanojaku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Her sense of smell is superior to that of a dog's and she can smell death), Magic, Flight, Danmaku, Causality Manipulation (Whenever Sagume talks of a situation, that situation will reverse itself; for example, a crisis that she speaks of will resolve itself, and a plan she speaks of will fail), Reality Warping (Sagume created an Occult Ball, which shapes the world based on people's words and causes urban legends to manifest and become reality. Her words can change reality by twisting the truth), Subjective Reality (She can change lies into truth), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Dimensional Travel (Can break through Otherworlds), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Lunarians are immune the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and Probability Manipulation (Sagume has so much fortune that it cannot be reduced), possibly Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. They can also modify their own concept/name; while Sagume is referred to as a goddess, it's said that her true nature is not that of a God and that she is only "tentatively" a Divine Spirit), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power), and Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and thus do not need one to exist) Attack Potency: At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Superior to Doremy, and the latter could only indirectly get revenge on her) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Native Gods and Moon rabbits), possibly Omnipresent for her true form (Gods exist as ideas all over existence, and can manifest themselves everywhere) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Comparable to Yatagarasu) Striking Strength: At least High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), at least Low Multiversal with her ability (Her words can affect events in Gensokyo and on the Moon) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Sagume is an intelligent and experienced Lunarian leader who is able to choose her words wisely and use her ability to its fullest extent. Weaknesses: Whatever situations that Sagume speaks of will reverse themselves, so she must choose her words carefully. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reversing a situation with her words:' Whenever Sagume speaks about a particular situation or event, that situation will eventually proceed to reverse itself, through whatever means possible. If she speaks about an attempt to achieve a goal, it will fail in some way. If she speaks about something bad occurring, it will be resolved in some way. Due to this, she tends to not speak too much and always chooses her words carefully. Note that it is the situation or the event she talks about that will be reversed in some manner; it is not that the opposite of what she says must occur. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Abstract Entities Category:Aliens Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Lunar Capital Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2